Pride and The Weasley's
by The-dead-girl's-kiss
Summary: Mrs Weasley's problem is that they are poor, dreadfully poor and the only way to solve this is for her 6 sons and her daughter to marry well, it seems luck of the best kind when Miss granger comes to town but not so can be said for her friend Miss lovegod
1. A familiar conversation

**A:N/ yes some of the characters e.g. Mrs Weasley act more like Mrs Bennet and that woman of this time period had their dowry and they where given a proportion of money every year even after marriage. Also this was really hard work so hope you enjoy !****oh and to fit in with both books the weasleys age and order has changed Ron-Jane Fred and George- -Lizzy Percy-Mary Bill- Lydia Charlie- Kitty and Ginny is a fresh****J**

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single woman in position of good looks and accomplishment, must be in want of a rich attractive husband.

"My dear Mr Weasley have you heard that Netherfield Park is let at last?"

Mr Weasley did not reply because he had not.

"But it is, For Mrs Longbottom has just been here and she told me all about it."

Mr Weasley made no answer.

"Do you not want to know who has taken it?" Cried his wife impatiently.

"You want to tell me and I have no objection to hearing it."

For Mrs Weasley that was invitation enough.

"Why my dear, you must know Mrs Longbottom says that Netherfield is taken by a young woman of great beauty and fortune!"

"What is her name?"

"Granger"

"Married or single?"

"Oh! Single, my dear to be sure! A single witch of large fortune four or five thousand a year. What a fine thing for our girls!"

"How so how can it affect them?"

"My dear Mr Weasley" Replied his wife "How can you be so tiresome! You must know I am thinking of her marrying one of them."

"Is that her design in settling here?"

"design! Nonsense, how can you talk so! But it is very likely that she may fall in love with one of them and therefore you must visit her as soon as the time as comes!"

"I really don't see the point" he huffed "You may go if you like send the boys if you want, or go yourself!"

"But you must go!"

"There is no must about it!"

"Think of your children and how wonderful it would be for them if Miss Granger was to fall for one of them! Although I don't doubt that Sir Potter And Lady Evans wont be determined to go for their son's account!"

"You worry to much, I dare say Miss Granger will be _thrilled _to see you as much as the Potter's. I will send a few lines by you to assure her of my consent to her having her pick of our boys. Although I must put a good word in for Fred and I Daresay George!"

"You will not! They are trouble the pair of them besides they do not posses Ron's charm and looks, nor the brains of Bill!"

"In your mind my dear however I differ in opinion when you say high I say low. They are more quick witted than their brothers and good humoured enough not to over do it. Now my dear if you do not mind I shall retire now for I have found the most marvellous book on these things muggles call horses. Strange beings aren't they. Good night dear"

But as he lent in to kiss her good night she moved her head for she was far to annoyed with him now, he chuckled softly and walked out.


	2. Mr Weasleys trick

Mr Weasley was in fact one of the first to visit Miss Granger. He had never doubted him going however it was always fun to wind up his wife. He was watching the boy's outside when he turned to his wife and said

"My dear, do you think Miss Granger shall like the twins?"

"How would I know since we will never have the pleasure of meeting him"

"But mum" George interrupted "We will Mrs Longbottom promised to introduce us."

"I don't believe he will do any such thing he has a son of his own doesn't he?" His mother asked in a exasperating voice.

"I am glad you are not so dependent on the Longbottoms introducing you."

"Yes well- O for heavens sake Ginny those coughs go right through me!"

"Sorry mum but I cant help them" Ginny replied meekly.

"When is the next ball Fred?" Mr Weasley asked

"A fortnight tomorrow" Fred said cheerfully he loved a good ball!

"Ha so it is Mrs Longbottom doesn't return from north till the day before so even she cant introduce us!" Mrs Weasley declared triumphantly

"Then you have the upper hand my dear!" Mr Weasley said grinning like a banana

"What do you mean?"

"You can introduce her to him!"

"You mean you did visit her!" Mr Weasley grinned as his wife hugged him and squealed!

"And on that rather high pitched note I must retire to my study"

"Oh boy's you must all ask for a dance from her. ALL OF YOU!"

"But mum!" Percy whined

"What is it Percy?" Mrs Weasley snapped

"Dancing is a waste of time for people who have nothing worth while to do in their lives and I don't want to do it." Mrs Weasley ignored him as she was used to it by now.

"Bill I daresay that Miss Granger will except your dance!"

"Oh yes no doubt" Bill was always cocky and over confident " Because although I am the youngest I am the tallest"

During the next week not one conversation in the household didn't involve Miss Granger or the upcoming ball. By the time the night came Mr Weasley was so sick of it he refused to go.


	3. The First Ball

**A/n sorry this took a while to post it was impossibly hard to write believe it or not so I hope you still enjoy it though **

When the Weasleys entered the Ball they where met by a flurry of fine gowns, and rich robes, to say the neighbourhood had put on its best airs for Miss Granger was an understatement. However despite Mrs Weasley's constant scanning and inquiring they could not see the infamous Miss Granger. And by the time Bill and Charlie came over to speak to their mother to tell her their finds on Miss Granger she was in a state of panic.

"Mother!" Bill exclaimed

"Don't shout so! Have you no compassion on my poor nerves?" She scolded

"I heard Miss Granger is to arrive with two women and twelve men!" Charlie exclaimed although he did not look bitter despite the bad news.

"Twelve men! Good heavens what would you do with twelve men!" She exclaimed forgetting to lower her voice and causing a few people to listen in with interest.

"I know mama but you haven't heard the good news yet!" Bill giggled before Charlie interrupted.

"I will tell her!" Charlie pouted " The Baubatons are coming!"

Soon all three of them where engulfed in a conversation about the Baubaton's girls. When all at once all other chatter seemed to stop as everyone turned to see Miss Hermione Granger making a long awaited appearance. She truly was a fine thing thin with curly thick brown hair pilled in an ornamental bun, her long yet full but not in the least fat figure was in a dress of dusty purple with a beautiful blue sash around her tiny middle. She was not accompanied by two women and twelve men, instead she had two men and two women. One of the girls was extremely fine she had wavy blonde hair and a short lithe frame and a far away look on her face, rumour soon spread around that she was a Miss Luna Lovegood by far wealthy than any other her companions combined and the owner of a lot of land. However she looked as if she wished to be in the far away place that occupied her mind rather than the ball room before her. The other woman was an Asian looking girl named Cho Granger she was married to one of the men Miss Granger had brought with her, a Mr Cedric Granger. The other man was a Draco Granger he and Cedric where both the brother of Hermione.

"I am so sorry we are late" Miss Granger said addressing no one in particular "Please do continue on" she was implying the fact that no one was dancing and no one was speaking.

At once the music started and they all began dancing and speaking again. Mrs Weasleys friend Mrs Longbottom grabbed her arm.

"Lets introduce the boys to him!" she said for she was excited as a child who has just discovered the whole world was made of chocolate. They quickly gathered as many of their children as they could and walked up to where Miss Granger was stood.

"These are my son's" Mrs Weasley began to Mrs Longbottom's dismay "Mr Ron Weasley, Mr Fred and George Weasly, Mr Percy Weasley my other two boys are all ready dancing but they are Mr Bill Weasley and Mr Charlie Weasley." Mrs Weasley seamed to forget her youngest child for Mrs Longbottom had to introduce her.

"This is the last of the Weasleys a Miss Ginny Weasley and this is my son Mr Neville Longbottom"

Miss Granger looked slightly taken aback by the number of boys that now surrounded her but she was none the less polite and curtsied to all of them.

After a small nudge from his mother Ron stepped forward with his hand outstretched.

"I wonder Miss Granger whether you would do me the honour of you're first dance."

"I would be delighted Mr Weasley" she said smiling very prettily up at him. The couple proceed to the dance floor with the rest of the couples to dance.

"And do you dance Miss Lovegood?" Mrs Weasley asked sickly sweet.

"Not if I can help it." She responded "If find I seldom have the time for such trivial matters." She walked of leaving them stunned she hadn't snapped but then again she didn't need to her words where harsh enough.

Percy's gaze followed her his eyes blazing he knew that she thought so much alike him however he also knew that the only chance he would ever get with a girl like that would be as a consolation prize after his brothers, he was full aware that he had not been born with brains, beauty or particular skill in magic however he still felt the need to act as if he knew far more than the rest of his family although at times that really wasn't much of a feat.

Fred, George and Neville all walked of to a small secluded area to speak of the new comers and their thoughts; however they found open arriving at the area that it was quite a good place to sit strategically as you could hear and see almost everyone but it was very difficult for them to hear you.

"-never in my life have I come across such a disagreeable woman!" they could hear Mrs Weasley rant. Fred grinned.

"She really was rude wasn't she" he said

"Yes very much so!" Interjected Neville before he was silenced by the sound of the two females in mind having a hush conversation that they clearly did not wish for others to over hear.

"Isn't it wonderful Luna" Hermione said

"I don't see how?" Luna questioned

"Well look around you I haven't ever seen so many agreeable people or handsome men in a long time."

"You say that as you have been dancing with the only handsome man in all the room. Here they seem to be rarer than crumple-horned-snorkels (**A/n sorry if I spelt it wrong)"**

"My dear Luna I wouldn't be so miserable as you for a kingdom!"

"You seem content to see the goodness in everything and everyone you meet even when they are more flawed than a squib with no hands! Look just go back to your partner enjoy his smiles don't bother with me I shall end an old maid and we both know it."

"Please Luna try and at least pretend to enjoy it" Luna plastered on a faint smile.

"And look there is one of Rom's brothers George, and there is his twin Fred, they look very handsome indeed why don't you ask them both for a dance?" the boy's blushed slightly at this but forced it not to show.

"They are tolerable, but not nearly handsome enough to tempt me." Luna drawled. Hermione shook her head and departed, a few seconds later Luna followed suit.

As soon as they left the boys let rip.

"Why the conceited little-" George began

"Well think of it this way" Neville said having one of his few bright thoughts " If she liked you, you would have to talk to her." They all laugh at this before a panic thought filled there head as they heard Mrs Weasley talking to Miss Granger.

"Ah I see you have taken quite a shine to Ron, my dear, he is quite the infamous local beauty.

"Mum" Ron hissed. Fred groaned but he and George both made haste and where soon at their brother side, protecting their quickly decreasing family honour.

"Ahh don't you remember Ron when you where younger and their was a young girl very much in love with you?" Ron had turned stiff not wanting his new friend to hear it.

"We hoped for an occasion you know?" Mrs Weasley continued determined "They exchanged some very pretty poetry but alas it turned out to be know more"

"Was your poetry really that bad Ron?" Fred asked trying to lighten the atmosphere

"Certainly not Fred and you to well know it!" Mrs Weasley scolded. "They where very beautiful, I assure you."

"Then it is a wonder why the love died. As poetry is supposed to be the food of love?" Luna stated enjoying herself for the first time that evening.

"That is because only a fool would believe that. Love needs much more than a few words" George argued.

"Then what do you suggest Mr Weasley to allow oneself to get to know a partner?" She asked enquiringly a little curious to the answer

"Dancing" George answer his sparkling eyes staring into her cold ones. An awkward silence followed this statement which was soon met by the hustle and bustle of the guests leaving. The Weasleys where glad because they had all had enough excitement for one day.


End file.
